Victory Party
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: The curse has to compensate when Emma puts on the Sherriff's badge, which causes her to take on certain duties.  Spoilers for 1x08.


Title: Victory Party

Pairing: Regina/Emma

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, fairytale or real world

Summary: (one shot) The curse has to compensate when Emma puts on the Sherriff's badge, which causes her to take on certain duties. Spoilers for 1x08.

The shock from the news that she had actually won the Sheriff's election hadn't dissipated as Emma received a long line of 'congratulations' from the people of Storybrooke, as they made their way through Granny's diner to the back room for the victory celebration.

Emma couldn't shake the chill of Regina's smile and her comments regarding Mr. Gold, as she slowly picked up the badge from the counter where Regina had placed it, turning it over in her fingers and inspecting it.

Mary Margaret ran up smiling, and lightly tugged on Emma's sleeve, "Come on- we're ready, and we can't start the party without the guest of honor!"

Emma followed Mary Margaret to the back, where everyone was standing and waiting for her. They clapped as she entered, and Emma had never felt so appreciated. It was a great feeling. She clutched her new badge in her palm, as Sidney came over with his camera pulling a reluctant Regina along with him.

"We need a picture of the mayor pinning the badge on your chest," he explained as he all but pushed Regina into position. Regina didn't want to pin the badge on Emma, but she also knew she had to save face, so she wrenched the badge from Emma's hand and put on a smile.

"Move her hair out of the way," Sidney told Regina, who shot him a look before replacing her smile, and gently smoothing Emma's long blond hair back over her shoulder. Emma just stood there smiling and loving every second of it. Regina stood at Emma's side and pinned the badge on while looking at the camera so Sidney could get his photo opportunity.

The moment Regina fastened the latch and the badge was firmly in place on Emma, something happened. An overwhelmingly strong feeling came over Regina and Emma simultaneously. It was like being zapped with lightning through the eye, but no one else in the crowded room even noticed. Regina and Emma both stood still and disoriented for a moment as they tried to gather their wits.

Emma noticed the same look on Regina's face as her own and breathed out in a worried whisper, "What was that?"

Regina shook her head, her brow furrowing, "I don't know."

"But you felt it, right?" Emma asked, hoping she'd be honest.

Regina looked at her with an expression that confirmed that she had definitely felt it to, but there was also something else in her look. Emma couldn't quite place it, and she didn't have a chance to think because her moment with Regina was over and everyone at the party wanted her attention.

Emma only half listened to the citizen's requests that all started out, "now that you're our Sherriff you must do something about insert problem here."

Regina sat down with a glass of wine in a quiet corner of the room where no one dared to bother her. She kept her eyes trained on Henry who was standing in Emma's bubble while she talked to the various citizens. The whole time he was looking on with such love and adoration it made Regina's stomach turn in jealousy.

Regina's focus shifted as she noticed Emma was staring at her from across the room. She was giving her the strangest look and Regina realized she must have been staring back because when Emma finally looked away Regina let out a long breath she had been holding.

Henry grabbed Emma to get her attention, she kneeled down next to him and he asked, "So did anything happen when you got the Sherriff's badge?"

Emma was startled by the question, "What do you mean? Like did you mom try to stab me with the pin? Thankfully, no."

"I have a theory about the curse. Since as long as anyone can remember Storybrooke has had the same Sherriff, so when you took the badge the curse had to readjust and do something. I don't know what though, so I was hoping you'd have an idea?" Henry explained his eyes wide, hoping for an answer.

"I…don't know. I thought I wasn't affected by the curse?" Emma wasn't lying, she definitely didn't know what had happened, but something definitely did take over her mind for a second.

"Uh oh, here comes my mom, I'm going to get some punch," Henry said not even bothering to look at Regina as she sauntered up next to Emma.

Regina looked her up and down, giving a smirk as she focused on Emma's badge, fingers reaching out to touch it. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she casually ran her hand along Emma's arm, throwing Emma for a loop. Emma looked up into Regina's eyes and the look she found there took her breath away. She had never noticed just how stunningly beautiful Regina was and now that she had, she couldn't tear herself away.

Regina tightened her grip on Emma's arm, guiding her urgently away from the crowd, back into the main diner and into the ladies' room. Emma willingly followed, although she didn't understand what was happening. Regina turned and locked the door behind them to give them privacy. Just from being in close proximity to Regina, Emma was flushed and breathless. When Regina advanced on her, Emma gripped the counter to steady herself, as Regina pressed herself against Emma's body and kissed her hungrily.

Emma kissed her back with abandon, then threw her head back granting access, as Regina kissed along her jawline and down her neck, pressing herself even harder against Emma trying to get as close as possible.

Buttons popped off of Emma's brown blouse as Regina tore at it trying to expose Emma's skin, and Emma was squeezing and kneading Regina's ass as Regina rolled up Emma's skirt and pressed her thigh in between Emma's legs applying pressure, causing them both to shudder.

Emma couldn't see, she opened her eyes but everything was dark and cloudy like a dream, her head was spinning, and she wasn't capable of any thought beyond the feelings of pleasure she was currently experiencing at the generous hand of her sworn enemy. Regina had freed Emma's breasts and was greedily suckling one nipple and then the other teasing Emma and bringing her higher and higher.

Their lips crashed together again and Regina pulled back long enough to breathlessly slur, "God, I want you. Are you enjoying this Sherriff?"

Before Emma could respond, Regina punctuated her statement by pulling Emma's skirt higher and dipping her hand down the waistband of her tights, pushing down into her panties and reaching into her wetness.

Emma flinched and her eyes opened wide as Regina's fingers deftly rubbed her clit. Regina stared at her, millimeters away from her face, hot breath puffing against her mouth. Her chin was pointed, teeth bared in a silent growl, reveling in her dominance over Emma. Emma stiffened at the sensation of Regina's fingers roughly entering her body, and she began thrusting into her. Regina pressed closer, Emma's breasts tight against Regina's crisp white button down. Regina used her other hand to claw at Emma's tights and panties, shredding a hole through them giving Regina the leverage she needed to fuck her properly.

Emma's knees buckled, Regina holding her up and tightly against the counter so she didn't crumple to the floor as she lost feeling in her legs and her head filled with a rush of blood. She cried out as she came, Regina clamped her hand over her mouth so no one passing by would hear. Regina kept both her hands in place as aftershocks jerked through her, and until Emma regained a modicum of balance to at least hold herself up on wobbly legs. Regina slowly slipped her fingers free and smooth Emma's skirt down around her ruined tights and took a small step back. Emma missed the warmth and fullness of having Regina against her instantly. She shivered with the loss, but pushed herself from the counter and stood up fully, shocked by what had just transpired.

Regina turned to the sink, discreetly lifting a wet finger to her nose breathing in Emma's scent, before washing her hands, and reapplying her lip stick. Most of the first application was now streaked along Emma's lips and neck. Regina took a wet towel and rubbed it off of Emma, as she stood looking at their surreal reflection in the mirror above the sink. Emma pulled her bra back up over her breasts, and tried to fasten her ripped blouse, but decided in the end just to zip her jacket to hide it. She didn't know how in the world she was going to walk back out to the party after this.

"Sherriff, you're coming home with me tonight. I'm far from through with you, and I do believe you owe me. I'll be waiting, don't even think about disappointing me," Regina turned on her heel, unlocked the door and exited, leaving Emma standing shell shocked, and feeling nothing but the pull of unbridled desire for the mayor.

Emma decided then and there to never disappoint anyone again, especially not Regina. She waited a few more moments before leaving the bathroom, relieved to see the diner was still empty. She spotted the dart board on the wall, and the darts sitting in a little basket on the counter. She picked up a dart and threw it on a whim, surprised to see she pierced the deer straight through the heart.


End file.
